


The Stars

by Miriopower



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriopower/pseuds/Miriopower
Summary: So this is my first fic, and english is not my first lenguage so plase dont be too harsh, or to gentle lol, anything that helps me learn is welcomed!
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Michelson/Pablo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, and english is not my first lenguage so plase dont be too harsh, or to gentle lol, anything that helps me learn is welcomed!

_Good morning Townsville! how are you? 24HzNEWS bringing you the latest information on this chilly autumn morning! As we all know today marks the first day back to school so parents remember to pack lunch for the little ones and spare a few bucks for your young ones! and kids we know that starting school is always a drag but enjoy this years of education, friends and adventures they are gone sooner than you think!, in other news TVPD is urging all citizens to stay indoors today as the sonar equipment for early monster detection and deflection is recalibrated. We know that it has been almost five years since the last monster attack in Townsville but as citizens and veterans of many monster temper tantrums we tell you kids you never know when they are going to make a comeback. Moving on, Mayor Bellum has announced a new- BZZT_

“Hey I was listening!” Boomer looked annoyed

“You say that as if they were saying anything of interest” Brick couldn’t give less of a shit, yeah yeah the school year is starting don’t remind him, yeah yeah a new monster shield is being tested, whatever, “since when you care about listening to the news?”

“Since we are moving back here, I guess is important to be up to speed with current events” the blonde said, he did make a point getting as much information as they could get before entering town was a good idea but they would have time for that as soon as they reached their new apartment.

“I gotta say, I never thought we would be coming back to this shit hole” Butch looked at the city as they approached it, -WELCOME TO TOWNSVILE- a sign read, indicating that this road trip was coming to an end. “Welp I guess we better start looking for our new home I got a lot of shit to unpack a lot of shit to buy and a lot of shit to flush down the toilet, fuuuuck this trip was long”. Boomer snickered at his brother’s remarks, Brick kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road ahead as they entered town, the outskirts had not changed that much since the last time they were here.

_“WE BEAT YOU, WE WON, LEAVE AND NEVER COMEBACK!”_

“I guess this could be a good chance to make some amends” Boomer said while looking through the window, hell if you asked Brick he would tell you that his brother seemed almost excited to be back here.

“Keep your mind at the job at hand Boomer, we have a mission here and I have no intention of failing at it because you are distracted” he reminded his brother that this was a job, a mission, a list of check boxes and objectives to fulfill nothing else.

“I don’t know boss, as much as we have our fair share of things to do we will have some time to explore and enjoy ourselves so we might as well take it” the raven haired boy said with a smirk. “Do what you want, you know protocol, you know the job, don’t fuck it up”, he loved his brothers he really did but that knack for distractions and stupidity was really annoying and it only grew worse as they approached their 17 birthday. It still was a few months away but dealing with these two was already a pain, dealing with this two in a hormone-fueled quest for disaster? No thank you, Brick had places to be and people to glare at.

“Oh come on big bro, we’ll have to make a few apologies here and there specially since we are entering high school, and most of the people there knew us from… well… our younger years”. His brother was right, many of the people they were going to have to deal with on a regular basis lived here when the rowdies unleashed their reign of terror, the good old days, not their best moment for sure, but the good old days none the less.

Brick still couldn’t believe that they would have to deal with all those people, he considered this town dead and buried and he had moved on to newer and bigger things, hell if you had asked him where Townsville was on a map he would have burned the map and your hand with it, he had no intentions of coming back here, not after how this place had treated him, not after how this place had treated his brothers.

_“WE BEAT YOU, WE WON, LEAVE AND NEVER COMEBACK!”_

“Boom as much as I get where you are coming from we already know that making amends will not work, at least for now”, there he was, for all his shortcomings Butch knew when things needed to be just business, the second in command of the Rowdies always ready to steer the young one in the right direction.

“Besides I can’t wait to fuck some shit up like the old days”, scratch that, Brick was alone in his quest for critical thinking and reason.

Brick was about to retort when his phone vibrated, a simple text message from an anonymous number, “Main St. 703 35th floor”, he smirked at his phone; as much as he hated being back here he had to admit that the accommodations for this new endeavor were above his expectations.

Reaching the center of town he started to look around for the street sent to him, it looked like this was not going to be as a bad as it seemed, well at least that’s what he thought until they saw it.

In the center of town the main park was still as it time never passed by it, the same with the place that saw them born, the observatory stood tall above the trees and buildings around it.

“Fuck, that thing is still there, I’m surprised they didn’t demolish it” Butch said, bitter memories for the three of them started to flood their minds, he didn’t have to look at his brothers to know exactly how they felt, some sadness, some pain a metric ton of rage.

“You think he’s still alive?” Boomer asked, “The last sighting was about 3 years ago, since then not even a beep, if he’s alive I hope they have the paperwork for the zoo ready, if he’s dead then good fucking riddance” Butch responded, Mojo Jojo had disappeared from the public eye. People theorized that the ape had finally lost it and secluded himself in his home, except that when TVPD breached the place for and outstanding arrest warrant they found the place abandoned, not empty, not torn into pieces as many expected, abandoned, as if Mojo had decided to leave and forget that place was ever there.

“If he was here the job would still be the same, since the day we left I stopped giving a shit about the monkey” Brick had moved on, he honest to god didn’t care what happened to their creator, they had far more important things to take care of and reminiscing about some X mutated beast wasn’t going to help them.

“Same here, I’m just curious that he hasn’t even made a splash in three years” the blue eyed rowdy said, “as much as I don’t care about him I can’t help but feel a little wary of the place”. Brick understood that, the people they were today understood that to a whole new level, when someone who did nothing but try to conquer a city for their entire life suddenly went silent one couldn’t help but suspect.

“Well if it were up to me he can stay on whatever banana filled hell hole he burrowed himself in”, Butch was right, it’s always good to be wary of potential dangers, especially with a job this important on the line but it’s better to let sleeping dogs lie, if it isn’t broken then don’t fix it. Leaving this place alone was a good call to make, that doesn’t mean Brick won’t be paying attention, any sort of possible threat to the mission is to be accounted for and if necessary taken care of.

“Yeah I know unwanted attention is the last thing we need” he might be the youngest but Boomer had a good head on his shoulders, not attracting any attention that wasn’t needed, pretty much the core of this phase of the mission.

“Although I wouldn’t mind some _wanted_ attention if you know what I mean” the Blonde said with a smirk and a sly look, just as Brick thought, a good head on his shoulders, the perfect place for a flying kick to his temple, too bad that he was driving and denting the car would only fuel his anger.

“As I said before, do what you want, you know the job, you know protocol DON’T, FUCK, THIS, UP” add a little flare of fire out of his mouth and his brothers instantly straightened themselves, that’s right, he is all for some fun and well measured entertainment but if that endangers the job he will make them pay. They were after all professionals, no job should ever be threatened, but this one, this one had to go 100% right, no hiccups, no obstacles and above all no fuck ups.

As he turned the car to the left they entered Main street, paying attention to the numbers they quickly found their destination, a tall building with a modern design painted white with details of black, with its front covered by windows and a nice and wide parking lot for his car to get her well deserve rest. The place looked more like a hotel than a residential building, not the first time they stayed in a place like this for extended periods of time but it always felt odd calling such a luxurious place “home”, but if this is the accommodations for this mission then so be it, he knows that him and his brothers would never looked a gifted horse in the mouth, specially if the horse looked this good.

Parking the car and starting to gather their bags and luggage they headed straight for the entrance, the glass doors opened instantly and a nice soothing music filled their ears, it was warm inside and the lobby was relatively calm, some tourist and business people were roaming around already heading out to start the day.

“Hello, welcome to Townsville Royale how can I be of service?” the receptionist was an old woman, maybe on her 60’s a nice welcoming smile on her face, this place was the definition of luxury and money so why the receptionist was a grandma was beyond Brick’s understanding for now.

“Hello we are here to check in, we have some standing reservations” Brick spoke.

“I would need some identification or credential please” the woman said

“Sure”, Brick, Butch and Boomer handed her their ID’s, as she started to punch in the keys on her keyboard she instantly looked curiously at the screen, only to then smile at them “Ah yes, its here, 35th floor, at the very top, three rooms with a view and all the necessary accommodations required by your benefactor, I hope it is to your liking”, Brick nodded a thanks and headed for the elevator his brothers right behind him, they settled their luggage on the floor and punched the 35th floor headed to their new residence.

“So this place is nice”, the green-eyed rowdy said.

“That’s an understatement; this place is a literal palace” Boomer answered, “so much for keeping everything casual”.

“It doesn’t matter, this place is just to eat, sleep and do the necessary preparations, it could be this or a mud hut in the outskirts, the mission is still the same”, as much as he likes to think about it like that he agreed with Boomer. This place was too ostentatious, what was the point of setting them up here was beyond him but he knew that their organization wouldn’t have it this way if it wasn’t part of some larger plan.

“Still I think is too much, I would have preferred a nice home on the residential area” the blonde boy responded.

As they reached their floor, they found themselves in a small hallway with single door and the number 35 on it, as they opened it they saw that maybe discretion might had been thrown out the window in the selection of their residence.

A wide living room with a nice set of furniture and a flat screen TV with a soft-carpeted floor and a balcony just as large with a view of the river and bridge that connected to Citiesville was what they saw.

*Whistle* “this places is very nice!” Butch said looking around the place, to their right a kitchen with a black island and a nice cupboard and big fridge greeted them, if he was being honest Brick couldn’t wait to get his hands on the kitchen utensils, this was going to be great.

“Room check!” Boomer yelled and instantly bolted, a blue blur of light checking the three rooms, “Fuck! Boomer you always do this!” Butch complained.

“Aaaaaand I’m taking this one!” the blue rowdy announced proud of settling on the room to the left right next to the kitchen, as the other two approached his door they could see why, a nice balcony with a view of the river and the city.

“That damn speed, fucking asshole” Butch muttered as he walked towards the other rooms, he checked the one on the right and the one at the end of the hallway, coming back around he pointed at the one to the right and said, “If you don’t mind boss I will be taking this one”. Brick looked inside and saw a room just as wide as Boomer’s but with a view of the city and the residential area, a good choice.

“Very well”, Brick headed to the room left, he didn’t mind not choosing as long as his room was just as luxurious and with a very important detail, as Brick entered the room he saw the personal bathroom in it, great, his brothers knew that if they took this one they would be dealing with a great deal of pain, anger and fire. His view was a combination of both his brothers with and added detail, he had a clear view of city hall and the observatory, excellent, a view of local government and a possible threat, this was by far the best room, an inner bathroom and a strategical viewpoint, it could not get any better.

“So big bro what’s the plan for today? are we going to school?” Boomer asked.

“Not today Boom, I’m going to head over there to deliver the last paper work needed and we should start tomorrow”.

“I’m surprised they even let us near that place” Butch said, it made sense most of the teachers and students had a good memory of who the Rowdy Ruff Boys were.

“Well delivering the proper paperwork and a good donation here and there can do wonders” Brick responded, “everything was done well and without complaint so there shouldn’t be any problems with us getting there tomorrow”.

“Okay so if that’s tomorrow what’s the plan today?” the blonde questioned.

“Today we settle in and maybe do some recognizance, keep it simple and discreet no one can know that we are here yet”, Brick said already settling his bag on his new king size bed, “so you can explore the city and get a lay of the land before we start tomorrow”.

“Great, I actually wanna check some of the local restaurants and take out places” Butch said, the green rowdy had the body of a beast and hunger to match it, he wasn’t that much bigger than his brothers but the diference was very noticeable “what about you baby blue?”.

“Mmm I’m thinking of checking out some of the music shops, maybe even get a sense of how the music scene is around here” Boomer answered.

“Very well, I will be taking the last of the paperwork to school and then go looking around the city, there’s a few points of interest that I would like to check out before I get back here” Brick was ready to get a good memory map of the city.

“That’s leader code for checking out libraries and coffee shops” Butch retorted with a smirk.

Brick had a slight blush on his face “Well is not wrong to have a good source of knowledge and energy refills, also Butch fuck off”.

Boomer looked at him with a sympathetic smile “Is not wrong to have some personal interests big bro, not everything will be business here”.

“Still don’t let that distract you, we are on mission no matter what” Brick declared firmly.

“Yeah yeah welp, if you don’t mind…” Butch said putting on a black hoodie and a green scarf to cover the lower part of his face, “… I’ll be heading out”.

“Yep same here” Boomer spoke while placing a blue baseball cap, a jacket and some aviator sunglasses.

“Very well”, Brick turned to start unpacking, “oh by the way…” both his brothers turned around, “don’t make any plans for tonight I’ll be cooking dinner for us”.

“Awesome! What’s the occasion?” Boomer exclaimed cheerfully, Butch smiled back at him.

“Well I want to celebrate the start of a new mission and as a good luck ritual, something tells me that we are going to need it for this one” Brick responded.

“Okay then we’ll get together here for dinner, see ya later boss, let’s go Boom”.

“Yeah see you later big bro make sure to text me if you need me to buy anything”.

“Sure thing Boom, see you guys later I will finish unpacking and leave”.

This was the beginning of a new mission, one of the most important to ever be assigned to them, this had to work, no matter what it took, no matter what Brick had to do, this was going to work, no matter what.

_Good morning Townsville! how are you? 24HzNEWS bringing you the latest information on this chilly autumn morning! As we all know today marks the first day back to –click_

6:30 AM, first day of school and Blossom couldn’t be happier, don’t get her wrong a summer filled with library visits, pastry shop trips and reading until the highest hours of the night was fun but she couldn’t wait to get back to school, getting back to a routine that she’s familiar with and start again to make strives to better her already perfect score to enter the best universities in the country, that’s exactly what she needed right now.

Changing out of her pajamas and picking a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, she bolted out of her room to the start her daily routine, which started with the pleasant experience of waking up Bubbles, her sister always the sweetheart was up and ready the second she knocked on the door.

“Good Morning Blossy! Ready for school?” the blonde girl beamed at her, if there was one thing Bubbles loved was first day of school, seeing her friends again and showing off her outfit. Her sister always the fashionista made sure to carefully plan and decide her clothes for their first days, it was a tradition that she started as soon as they reached their 12th year and made sure to be always on the forefront of every new trend.

Her outfit was simple enough, a pair of jeans with a white button up shirt and a blue sweater one size too big, Bubbles knew that she could work any outfit, but she made sure to have the “cute” look on lock, no one could surpass her on that area.

“Yes everything is packed, my holiday’s assignments are done and I can’t wait to get there”, she said smiling proudly, Blossom was always excited to start a new year of school forget about what every teenager said, being challenged every day to improve their knowledge of the various subjects presented to them was the most amazing thing ever.

“Oh Blossy that’s not what I meant” Bubbles giggled while looking at her, “I meant if you have your outfit ready silly, I left it for you on a hanger by your door”. Oh, the red head didn’t notice, she was so excited to get this day started that she didn’t even check.

“Well, I- I just think that I shouldn’t steal your thing you know” Blossom answered nervously, maybe she could get out of whatever trap her baby sister had prepared, for all her innocence and sweetness Bubbles could be incredibly mischievous, especially when in the matter of making her sisters look… hot.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be stealing “my thing”, I prepared specific outfits for the three of us, make sure to change into it while I prepare breakfast” she said with a soft smile, Blossom opened her mouth to argue back but then she saw it, the faintest glint of her sister’s very own, very dangerous, puppy dog eyes.

“…Fiiiineee” Blossom said with a sigh, there was no arguing with the blue puff no in these matters. She went back to her room and looked at the outfit hung in front of her, she expected some sort of too revealing outfit, but to her surprise and amazement, Bubbles had actually nailed a perfect look for her.

A red business suit with a white button up, a small red tie and her black high heels were waiting for her, she couldn’t change into it fast enough, she looked incredible and felt just like that, this had to be by far the best outfit Bubbles ever prepared for her.

As she checked herself out in the mirror she noticed that this suit hugged her in all the right places, she looked dare she say it, hot, she looked incredibly hot and she loved it, she would have to ask bubbles where she got this suit and buy enough of them to fill her wardrobe.

Exiting her room Blossom went downstairs, the faint smell of coffee and bacon filled the air Bubbles was cutting some fruits for her own breakfast. Her sister always took care of preparing their food before heading out for the day, which always meant that it was up to her as the commander and leader of doing the heavy lifting, doing the one task that many people considered the most dangerous job on Townsville, waking up Buttercup.

The pink puff approached the door downstairs carefully; startling Buttercup with outside noises would do nothing to tame her foul mood of the mornings, especially this one. Blossom loved getting back to school for the challenge of learning and improving her ever-growing intellect, Bubbles loved it because she would get to see all their friends back and talk about all the hot gossip that she missed with Robin. Buttercup on the other hand despised this day, from a summer of lazing around, hanging out with Mitch and the gang to high hours of the night and playing videogames until her brain turned to mashed potatoes she would have to jump straight ahead into a routine that involved getting up early.

Slowly opening the door Blossom floated into the room, even the faintest step could spoil this operation, she left the door open letting the smell of bacon fill the room, Buttercup chose this room for the easy access to the kitchen, providing unrestricted snacks and leftovers should the need to eat ever present itself.

What Buttercup didn’t take into account is that this played to Blossom’s favor, allowing the smell of freshly prepared bacon slowly drag her sister out of her slumber. As soon as Blossom heard her sister’s breath change in speed she tempted her luck with a hand on Buttercup’s shoulder, the fact that she didn’t eye beamed her off was a huge success.

Encouraged by her victory Blossom spoke with a soft voice “Buttercup, come on is time to get up” now it was a question of timing, if Bubbles remembered their routine well this mission would succeed without a hitch. “Mmm- mmmhhhmmm zzzwhat- what time is it?” her sister asked groggily, “6:50 AM”, Buttercup barely opened one eye to look at her sister, “mmm is too early, what the hell are you doing up?”. This was it, as soon as she answered the question Bubbles would have to come in here to prevent Armageddon. “Well Buttercup…” she eyed the green puff looking for any sign of anger or distress, she looked more tired than anything else, “it’s the first day of school”.

“oh okay…” she went back to sleep.

Three

Two

One

“IT’S WHAT!?” her sister screamed at the top of her lungs Blossom braced herself for the incoming green powered blow, but it never came. Between her and Buttercup a plate of freshly made bacon was held by Bubbles, coming in just in time to save the day.

“Good morning BC, I know how cranky you get in the mornings, especially on the first day of school so here, I prepared an extra batch of bacon just for you” the youngest sister had a way with animals, especially when they were angered, she always said that it was a matter of understanding what they needed, when they needed it, and that ,apparently, also applied to Buttercup.

The self-proclaimed toughest fighter eyed their baby sister, then the pile of steamy bacon in front of her. Getting out of bed and grabbing the plate Buttercup looked at both her sisters before sighing in defeat, she knew this day was coming, she knew it came every year, that didn’t make it any less painful for her.

“Fuck I thought I still had a week, this sucks” she said as she went into the kitchen to warm some water up for her tea settling her plate on the table, buttercup started eating while she waited for her hot water.

“Oh come on BC is not that bad, you get to see Mitchy and the gang as always you just have to bear some classes in the middle” Bubbles tried to cheer her up. “Besides you get to try the new outfit I prepared for you” Buttercup shuddered at the thought but quickly changed her demeanor when she saw Blossom’s outfit.

“Okay I’ll change now, make sure to turn down the water for me and don’t touch my bacon” she said as she exited the kitchen back into her room. Blossom took a zip of her coffee while Bubbles ate her fruit cubes with a glass of orange juice, in a matter of what seemed second their sister was back in the kitchen with them.

“Bubbles I don’t know what got into you but whatever it is keep it, this has to be the best design you have ever made for me” Buttercup was absolutely right, a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots with a pocket chain to complete the look, Bubbles had outdone herself this time.

“Oh my god, thank you so much” the youngest beamed a smile at them, “I just thought that if I leaned more into your own styles instead of making you take a riskier route you would lean in into looking hot which you totally do!”. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, she was right they looked incredibly good and didn’t even complain about it, a faint blush painted their faces, “W-well you did a really good job I feel incredible in this suit!” Blossom spoke up first, “Yeah a-and this jacket is super cool, not to mention that this jeans look incredible on me”, their young sister had done it, she got them dressed, she got them complementing her and complementing their own looks, Blossom sometimes wondered who truly was the mastermind of their trio.

As they finished breakfast they began to get their bags for their first day, Blossom grabbed the keys to the family SUV; headed for the door her sisters followed her as she reached for the doorknob they heard a few muffled hurried steps from upstairs, the professor came down huffing as if he had sprinted all the way there , “wait, let me catch my breath”, as he slowed down his breathing he smiled at them, “have a good day at school girls, I love you”.

The three sisters smiled at him, “oh daddy you didn’t have to wake up for this” Bubbles said hugging their dad, John Utonium was one of the brightest minds on the planet and as such his job at the university and at the monster repulsion barrier was never done. He had pulled many late shifts in the past and as such, the girls learned to maintain a morning routine without him as he caught on so much needed sleep.

“Well I may not get up early to make you breakfast and drive you to school but I’ll be damned if I miss the chance of wishing you a good day on your first day of school, one of the few that I have left”. The three girls hugged their dad, no matter how many years passed the man would always make any effort no matter what it took for his daughters.

“Thank professor, we’ll get going now go back to sleep we’ll see you at dinner before you head out” Blossom couldn’t help but smile at him, she knew their dad had a long day ahead of him, today the sonar that repelled the monsters was being recalibrated, that meant that for a few hours the city would be vulnerable. This did not mean the city was defenseless many precautions and mechanisms were in place for the city to protect itself should the sound barrier fail.

It gave the citizens a well-earned sense of peace knowing that their city was safe, especially since… their retirement.

_BLOSSOM UTONIUM HERE PLEASE RESPOND… BLOSSOM UTONIUM HERE PLEASE RESPOND!_

“Blossom, are you okay? The professor looked at her curiously, shaking those thoughts out of her head she smiled “Yes professor I just spaced out for a bit, we should get going, bye dad”, her sisters said their goodbyes and walked to the car, Blossom entered and sat down behind the steering wheel, taking a deep breath she started the car and started to back up to the street.

The streets were slowly coming to life as people headed to jobs and meetings, she kept her eyes on the road ahead as she felt herself slowly spacing out again, Bubbles called from the back, “Hey Blossy, watcha thinking about?”, the pink puff looked at her sister as she leaned on the side of the driver’s seat. “Oh nothing just thinking that the professor has been working really hard lately” it was true, their dad never took vacations or days off unless absolutely needed, “we should do something nice for him”.

“I have a great idea, we should cook him dinner, and have a nice family night one of these days, I know he will totally take a day off if we tell him”, Bubbles had a point, if his daughters asked him to he would totally take a few hours to himself.

“Then let’s do it, we should make some homemade pasta, it’s his favorite and it would go amazing with the cold weather” Buttercup was right the professor loved that dish especially when the green puff made it.

“That sounds amazing! We should do it together” the blonde girl exclaimed cheerfully, this sounded like a good plan, if it weren’t for one tiny little fact that their baby sister seemed to have forgotten. “ Uh yeah I think we should split the chores, after all you know leader girl is banned from any kitchen in the city” the green eyed puff snickered.

“Hey! That’s mean I’m not that bad!” Blossom had to defend her honor, it was true that cooking was not her strongest suit but she could handle herself well enough. “You liquefied a toast still on the toaster and set fire to a soup” Buttercup retorted, fine she sucked at cooking but watch her remember this when her sister needed help with their physics homework.

Bubbles laughed at Buttercups comments, “she is right Blossy, you should handle the shopping list, I’ll wash the dishes, and that way we all get to help”, her sisters were right, she would remember this and hang it over their heads when their academics came into line but they were right.

“Fine” she sighed defeated, she turned the corner and went straight into the school parking lot, students were starting to gather around the entrance as they greeted each other after a few months of not seeing each other.

As soon as they exited their car, the always-eager Robin Snyder tackled Bubbles.

“Bubsy, oh my god! I missed you so much” the brunette hugged the blue puff as if she hadn’t seen her in an eternity, in her defense two weeks of vacation with your parents in their hometown may feel just like that.

“Robbi oh my god how are you? How was your trip?” Bubbles hugged her best friend back, the girls had formed an unbreakable bond since their kindergarten days, their love for fashion and all cute things had reinforced that bond over the years, their newfound love for boys as they grew cemented it.

“Oh lord you have no idea, my parent’s home town may be one of the top competitors for the most boring town in the country!” well as girls who were born and raised in one of the most vibrant cities in the state they could understand her, the quiet and calm of smaller towns wasn’t for everyone. “Hey Blossom, Hey Buttercup, how was your holidays?” the sisters greeted her with a smile and told her about their summer, from the books that Blossom had read to the misadventures that Buttercup and her friends got into. Robin may be Bubbles best friend but she was a good friend of the three power puffs and she shared interest with all three of them.

Their conversation cut short by Buttercup who was curiously looking behind Robin, “Hey Snyder, 6 o’clock” she whispered for their group to hear. Robin turned around slightly only to dart back onto their direction, blushing profusely.

Walking directly to the entrance was one Michael Believe, the captain of the debate team, one of the most socially awkward people on the school and the ever present crush of Robin. “Oh my god, that boy is going to be the death of me!” she couldn’t hide the blush invading her face. Mike had come to school dressed in a white button up and a pair of black of skinny jeans, carrying his books in a satchel, the look was simple enough but in the eyes of the brown haired girl he may as well be covered in candy.

“I still don’t get what you see in him” Buttercup said, “I get that everyone has different tastes and likes but I swear that I just don’t see it”. The girl was somewhat right, Mike wasn’t something remarkable, or if he was it was because of the wrong reasons, he was known for always being alone and awkward, some people even said that they felt as if something was physically pushing them away whenever they approached him.

Many of their friends from when they were five remembered the patches incident, but after that Mike never gave another sign of trouble and was good enough friends with everyone, but as soon as they entered middle school he pushed everyone away, avoiding getting together with them or just not talking to them. The girls were one of the few people that could talk with him without him clamming up, as if he could trust them more than the average person, but the second anyone showed up he would say his goodbyes and dart away, when Robin was involved he wouldn’t even do that. More than once Mike had disappeared on them the second she showed up.

As if feeling that they were talking about him Mike looked up to their direction, only to quickly dart into the school without giving them the chance to greet him.

“Well, we might as well get this show on the road” Buttercup started to walk towards the school entrance as a familiar figure sneaked behind her covering her eyes with his hands “Guess whooooo?” the voice sang, the green puff smiled before answering “mmm I’m gonna take a wild guess and say the straightest and most responsible man on earth”. Uncovering her eyes Mitch spoke with disgust “How dare you, you know I’m the most chaotic gay man on the city dare I say the state, consider our friendship officially over” he declared dramatically. The green puff couldn’t help but smile before answering “Oh no poor me, what will I do without you?” the buck toothed teen snickered at his best friend, “Well you are lucky I love you, I might give you a chance but you have to help me with something”.

“Why do I feel I’m going to hate this” she answered eyeing him suspiciously, “oh is because you will” Mitch said looking at her like she just signed the worst possible deal with the devil. “You know what?, fuck you, I take it back, I think I will do fine without you” Buttercup said looking somewhat irritated, he smiled mischievously at her “Come on Buttercup honey when have I ever lead you stray?” the raven haired girl was about to start speaking before he cut her off. “Don’t answer that, just know that I will need you at 2 PM today and I’m gonna need you to use this outfit because damn girl you are making me take back everything I stand for”. He turned towards the girls who were catching up to them before entering the school “Hello girls how are you all doing?” the girls smiled at Mitch, from a kindergarten terror to the most chaotic yet most reliable and trustworthy guy they knew. “Bubs is taking everything in me not to steal your sister’s jacket so I’m going to need you to make me one just like that thank you” the blonde haired girl beamed at the compliment, “you can ask for an outfit whenever you want Mitchy you know our door is always open for you”. Mitch couldn’t help but smile at the sweet blue puff, “will do honey your designs are to die for”.

As the group entered, they saw signs welcoming them back to school, Robin stood proud as they saw them, she took the responsibility of being the class representative very seriously and was always helping around the school not only to her class but also to any student or teacher that needed an extra pair of hands. This granted her access to any classroom and office she wanted even during vacations, which gave her the ability to pull this sort of stunt. “Mrs. Clay and I spent all day yesterday hanging the signs”.

They smiled at their friend before she started looking around for any sort of unfamiliar person eavesdropping, “Which reminds me she shared a tasty detail with me yesterday but before I tell you I need two things, one you can’t tell this to anyone, number two a batch of your world famous cupcakes Buttercup”. The group looked at her, curiosity eating at them, the kind of access Robin had to school also came with information that wouldn’t normally reach the ears of the students which meant that if you were friends with the brunette you could prepare ahead for a lots of things, from an unexpected change in schedule to a surprise quiz. It didn’t matter, if Robin Snyder shared information you could be certain it was the truth. “Deal” the green puff spoke, shaking their hands Robin leaned in covering one side of her mouth with her hand and looking around making sure that no one could hear them. “Okay according to what I was told three new exchange students are coming tomorrow and apparently they are a big deal” the group looked at her oddly, “Oh new students? That’s always exciting I wonder who they are” Bubbles spoke cheerfully, any chance to make a new friend was a chance she would take. “That’s the thing” Robin continued, “whenever a new student came around there were no problems sharing their names and where are they coming from, but with these three? Nothing not even a pip” now that was weird, the entire school knew for a fact that if Robin Snyder wanted information she would get it, there wasn’t any sort of secret that the administration would keep too close to the chest.

“Well there might be a reason why they did that” Blossom spoke, “They might be prodigies from another school, lord knows we are going to need help keeping the school good grades up since Dexter finished his last year”. There was a select group of people on the school, a group above the medium intelligence, and one of them had left last year so it was up to Blossom and Mike to keep the school reputation from crumbling.

“Yeah yeah we get it you are a nerd” Buttercup said rolling her eyes, “maybe they are world famous and they want to avoid a media frenzy”. Robin pondered for a second before speaking “Well that would make sense but if they were celebrities this would have been scooped long ago by the media, no, there’s something else at play here and no one is telling me anything”.

“Robbi you know that when celebrities are involved they would go to great lengths to hide their privacy”, Bubbles had a point the girls had some experience with paparazzi’s, “I think that the fact that not even you knowing who they are means that not even the media has picked up on this”.

“I know Bubsy I just think it’s really weird but well, I guess we will have to wait for tomorrow to find out”, just as Robin said that Blossom felt someone accidentally bump her shoulder. Blossom couldn’t help but stare at the tall figure, red hair tied to a bun wearing a black cardigan and sunglasses obscuring his eyes, he didn’t seem much older than them but he only turned slightly to look at them and continued walking down his path. Blossom wasn’t one to get to hung up on petty issues but a lack of manners was something that really irritated her. “Well excuse you” the pink puff spoke up making sure that the man could hear her loud and clear, the whole group turned to look at him. He turned his head slightly clearly eyeing them from behind his sunglasses, with a slight smirk he kept on walking.

“Well that was rude” Bubbles looked angrily at the back of the man, being impolite was something that the blonde girl did not take lightly. “Why are the pretty ones always such assholes” Mitch looked irritated “Fuck him, he was lucky enough to bump into Blossom I would have ripped his head off” Buttercup replicated. Blossom kept on looking at the figure as he walked straight towards the principal office, if he was anything like he just showed to them Mrs. Keane would make short work of him. “I wonder if he is one of the new students” Robin wondered, Buttercup made a disgusted face “I hope not god knows we could do with a few less assholes in here”. Mitch snickered at his best friend “Amen sister, any way shall we” offering an arm to the green puff they said goodbye to the remainder of the group and headed to their classes.

Blossom kept on looking at the principal’s door, a feeling of curiosity had overwhelmed her, who was that boy? Why was he dressed as if he was here on business? And why couldn’t she stop staring at the door?.

“You okay there Blossom?” Robin asked looking somewhat worried; Bubbles looked at her sister oddly, as if trying to decipher a puzzle on her face. “Yes, everything is fine it’s just… I don’t know I have a gut feeling that we are going to see that guy again”. Robin looked at the principal’s door “I think you are right and somehow just for the looks of it, I think I get why they are a big deal, don’t ask me what it is but I don’t know call it a hunch”.

The two girls kept staring at the door until Bubbles cleared her throat, “Well standing here and staring will do us no good, besides we have to get to class, we don’t want to get scolded on the first day” the blonde girl said cheerfully. Grabbing Robin by the hand “Let’s go Robbi we have a lot to discuss for operation Mike will stop being a dum-dum and finally fall in love with you this year!” The brunette blushed looking scandalized at the blue puff as she dragged her toward their classroom “BUBBLES! DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT SO LOUD!”, Blossom couldn’t help but smile as the duo walked away from her, giving a last glance at the door Blossom sighed. Whatever it was that she was feeling she would find out tomorrow how much of a big deal this three new students were, right now, she had to get to class, the school year had just started and nothing in the world could ruin it.

Brick stared at the blank space as he waited in the reception before entering the principal’s office, he could have walked straight towards the office without any kind of confrontation. He could have just gotten in here; hand over the paperwork needed and be done with it, but no. The second he saw that orange hair and pink eyes all sense had been thrown out the window. He had to make contact, he had to confirm that it was them, and not just another trio of odd colored hair girls, bumping her on the shoulder was all the confirmation he needed, the surge of X that rushed towards his skin at the contact with her confirmed it, Blossom Utonium was in the building. Looking at her had just cemented what he already knew, it may have been years but those pink eyes he would recognize anywhere.

Being called out only made his impulse to confront her even greater; the fact that he used it to get some more intel was just an added bonus. Turning slightly to look at her he recognized her sisters; Buttercup and Bubbles were here too. There were two more people with them, he recognized them as friends of theirs but he could not place names on them, at least not yet.

“The principal will see you now mister”, the secretary spoke with a clear voice yet brick could pick the traces of a trembling pulse on her, as if she knew who she was talking to and trying to keep a brave façade.

“Thank you”, Brick spoke firmly before walking into the office, in there Ms. Keane waited for him on the other side of the desk, leaning into her forearms and looking grimly at him.

“Hello Brick” Ms. Keane spoke firmly, if there was one place where an X positive person held no power was here, Ms. Keane had lived in Townsville all her life when the time came she stepped up to educate the Utonium girls, climbing the ladder of school hierarchy to always be able to keep an eye on them. X powers would not scare her, not by a long shot.

“Ms. Keane” Brick nodded, “I’m here to deliver the last piece of paperwork necessary to finalize my brothers and I transfer to this school”. Ms. Keane grabbed the paper and proceeded to check it, as if looking for any sort of mistake, Brick spoke up again “Everything is in order, this concludes our business we’ll see you tomorrow”. The red head turned around to leave but before he could reach the door Ms. Keane spoke up “I don’t care who vouched for you and your brothers, I don’t care why you are here, do anything to hurt those girls and I will personally chase you out of town… again” the woman emphasized the last word. Brick did not like to remember that moment; he liked even less to be reminded of it, making sure that his eyes glowed a bright red behind his sunglasses; he turned his head towards her. “If you know why we are here then you know what’s coming, and beyond the point of the ever powerful detention time there’s not a single thing you can do”. Ms. Keane glared at him, Brick smirked and turned towards the door, “We’ll see you tomorrow Ms. Keane” he walked out of the office a satisfied smile on his face, performing a power play on the legendary teacher of the powerpuff girls had that effect on him, picking up the soft “Fuck” with his X hearing only made it stronger.

Walking through the hallways Brick made a memory map of the school, there were many things he needed to know about this place before he got in, emergency exits, locker rooms, bathrooms, janitor’s locker. The list in Brick’s head kept on going before someone bumped into him, the kid looked to be around Bricks age, dressed in a white button up and black jeans, he looked skinny, not as if he didn’t eat much but a gym membership would not hurt him. The kid looked at him, grey eyes meting his sunglasses, Brick felt something odd about him, but before he could speak, the kid turned around and left. Deciding that that was enough exploring for today Brick headed towards the exit, tomorrow he would make a good map of this place, and look for exactly the spot that could store what he and his brothers needed to bring into this school.

As Brick left, he didn’t notice the same kid he bumped into hiding in the adjacent hallway covering his mouth with his hands with only one single thought on his head, “HOLY SHIT”.

Before she knew it lunchtime had come, on the cafeteria Blossom sat down. Forget about the mysterious douche of earlier, she had the best day, a report on a founding father of her choice, a physics assignment and a math quiz to see on what level the class was on was scheduled for next week, this had to be the best day ever.

Letting her tray fall on the table Buttercup sat down, “this has to be on the top 10 of the shittiest day of my entire fucking life”, Blossom tried to cheer her up “Oh come on Buttercup don’t tell me you are not excited to be able to write about some of the biggest names in our national history”. Buttercup gave her a plain look, “I’m not talking about that, but thanks for the fucking reminder” The pink puff eyed her sister curiously, “what’s wrong?” The dark haired girl looked irritated beyond measure “Mitch is what’s wrong, fucking asshole finally decided to make a move on Pablo but since he is too much of a pussy to go alone he promised a double date for one of his douchebag football friends and you would never guess who got dragged into it”. Before Blossom could comfort her sister for being dragged into a date the blonde member of their trio came skipping along, “helloooo, isn’t school the most magical place on the planet?” Well someone was in a good mood, “Hey bubs, having a good day?” Blossom loved seeing her baby sister in such high spirits. “Just the best day ever!, Floyd and Lloyd are playing with their band on Saturday and they invited all of us, and I know that this concert will be the one where I finally meet the love of my life!” Bubbles sighed dreamily, ever since hitting 13 and discovering the magic of boys Bubbles had been on a personal quest to find love, her sisters didn’t have the heart to pop that particular dream of her, Bubbles was a hopeless romantic and there was nothing they could do to stop that.

“Oh imaging it, the band is playing, people are dancing, we bump into each other, we shyly apologize but we can’t help but stare at each other, and for a brief second we lock eyes and then we get close and before we know it we are sharing the most passionate ki-MMPHH”. Buttercup put a handful of French fires on their sister’s mouth. “I have enough of this shit with Mitch drooling over a football player and Robin swooning over the most awkward guy in school so I’m gonna need you to shut up” Buttercup wasn’t one for romance, or at least that’s what she told them. Blossom smiled at her sister’s antics, they deserved to be teenagers, messing the school cafeteria, going on stupid dates, falling in love with boys, they deserved to be normal, they deserved to be happy, they deserved…

_BLOSSOM UTONIUM HERE PLEASE RESPOND… BLOSSOM UTONIUM HERE PLEASE RESPOND!_

Blossom spaced out, looking at the wall beyond her sisters, she felt her heart pounding on her chest, a cold sweat forming on her forehead, her breath became shaky, before she could fall deeper into that hole her younger sister pulled her out, “Hey Blossy are you okay?” The blue puff looked at her with worry. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out Blossom smiled at her sister, “Sure bubbles just spaced out a bit” Bubbles looked at her with concern, Buttercup was looking the other way this wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it had been a while since the last time she felt her chest so tight. “Blossom I think you should-“before the blonde girl finished speaking Michael approached their table.

He looked as if he had seen a ghost, the three girls looked at him curiously, “Hey Mike, everything okay?” she asked, Mike opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then shut it up, looking troubled, as if debating whether to speak or not. He just shook his head before looking at them again, forcing a smile he answered, “Yeah it’s just… I thought I saw something that could be important but I think I might be wrong, sorry to bother you girls”. Before he could dart away Blossom spoke up “you know you can talk to us whenever you need us Mike, even if it’s not important” Bubbles and her smiled sincerely at him, Buttercup just eyed him with a scowl, not threatening but enough for him to know that she was not amused. Relaxing a bit Mike spoke up, “yeah thanks girls, I’m sorry I bothered you”, Bubbles suddenly gasped, “Mike you should totally come to the concert of the twins on Saturday night!” the blond said excitedly, his eyes widened surprised at the invitation “uh I-I don’t know Bubbles I don’t deal well with crowds” he said scratching the back of his head. “Oh please please pleaaassee!! We will all have a great time and…” Bubbles smirked at him with a sly look on her face “…Robin will be there” Mike straightened at this, his face painted by a red blush, “W-well, I-I will think about it”. Bubbles beamed at him, the boy couldn’t help but smile, “just let me know on the week so we can meet up before heading to the concert!”, Mike looking more at ease responded “Sure thing, I will let you kno-“ before he could finish Buttercup spoke up “Hey speak of the devil, Robin, Mitch over here!”, just as she said this Mike straightened up, a nervous look across his face, the girls turned to greet their newly arrived friends.

“Hey girls, was that Mike who just left?” Mitch asked, the girls turned, Mike had disappeared, and how he did it without their X hearing detecting it was still a mystery. Sitting on the table with the girls Robin looked dejected “Why does he always avoid me like that?” the girl looked down; Bubbles hugged her trying to comfort her. “Oh Robbi you know he’s a bit awkward maybe he gets too nervous” the girl still looked down; Bubbles lifted her chin “Hey I know what will cheer you up!” the brunette looked at her curiously. “Floyd and Lloyd are playing with their band on Saturday and they invited all of us” Robin looked at her friend with a small smile “… aaaaaaand Mike said he was coming with us!” Robin’s eyes widened like saucers at the statement “MIKE IS COMING TO THE CONCERT!?” she asked excitedly, Bubbles nodded enthusiastically, clearing her throat Blossom spoke up “he said he was going to think about it” she was all for Robin and Mike finally realizing their mutual crush, but she didn’t want to see her friend hurt. Bubbles looked at her with a pout, “well you know, coming from him that’s practically a declaration that he is coming” the blonde girl would not desist on her quest to get them together. “That’s putting it mildly” Buttercup spoke up “with how awkward he is that’s him signing a contract” the green puff had a more direct approach about the subject, one that included a room and throwing the key until screams came out, whether those were screams of pain or of some other variety was entirely up to them.

Rolling her eyes Blossom retorted “either way, he said he would think about it, is a really good thing but take it easy Robin, okay?” Robin looked at her with a small smile “Thanks Blossom, I know that I shouldn’t get my hopes up but, well I really hope he comes with us”. Everyone smiled warmly at the brunette, her unwavering crush was something that everyone hoped it would come to fruition. “Wait so if they invited everyone, you think I can invite Pablo?” Mitch spoke with a sudden realization, Buttercup spoke up “will that get me out of this stupid double date you set up?” the boy smirked at the green eyed puff resting his chin on his hand, “not even in your dreams”. The green puff looked at him with a scowl before sighing in defeat “Shit”, the rest of the group laughed at their friend antics Blossom would have to ask for details on how that date went.

Finishing their lunch the group stood up to head to their respective classes, Blossom walked through the hallways with a skip to her step, the school year was just beginning but for some reason Blossom couldn’t help but feel that it was going to be the best year ever.

_Good afternoon Townsville! how are you? 24HzNEWS here with the latest reports of today’s news! recalibration of the sonar for monster attack prevention is currently underway. While there’s very little chance that anything would happen TVPD still req_ u _ests that everyone remain in their homes until the shield is up and running again, please remain inside doors until the official notification comes up, until then enjoy some of the latest tunes only on 24HzRadio!_

A snarl was heard through the darkness, guttural responses heard through the underwater tunnel, he had bigger plans than this but well, it had been a while and he so missed the regular mayhem that only Townsville could provide. Oh but this monsters, so impatient, so beastly, he understood they missed their fun but they could be a little bit more patient. “Hush now, we are almost there and then next week you will get to have all the fun you want” he didn’t really understood what they felt, time, such a mortal matter.

Snarls and roars of anger boomed through “NO NEXT WEEK; ATTACK NOW!” roars of anger and bloodlust was all he could hear, turning to look at them he spoke. “Come on now, it has been five years what difference could another week make” the monsters snarled more quietly this time, “besides once you are inside they will be defenseless and who is to say that I won’t move our time table”.

Roars of delight and cheer replaced the previous snarls, he smiled, he had bigger plans he had a tight schedule, but boy did he miss this town.

This had to be by far the worst day of her life and no, Buttercup was not being dramatic, first the school year began, robbing her of an imaginary week that she thought she had. Then it seemed to look up, seeing Robin again and meeting with Mitch at school, but then he had to drop the bomb to end it all, he had set up a double date for her.

Buttercup understood liking someone, it hadn’t happen to her yet but she kind of got it, what she didn’t get is why people were such pussys when it came to this matters. Challenge Mitch to jump off a cliff, he would cheer while falling, tell him to talk to Pablo, and he would book the earliest flight to Mexico. This seemed like a universal matter with their age group, challenge Robin to swim to Citiesville and she would do that with a hand tied behind her back, tell her to say hi to Mike and she would faint before even turning to him, and only if Mike was still there when she turned.

Well for all the shit that had happened she was willing to be there for Mitch, he was her best friend, he had stuck with her through thick and thin, and she would be damned if she didn’t do the same.

At least that was her thought process until she walked into the pizza parlor and saw that the double date he had set up was with Vince. Also known as the douchiest asshole in all of school, as she approached the table she could see Mitch’s nervous look on his face, Pablo was no better, it seemed like this guy had sneaked up on them.

“Hey” she spoke up bringing the three boys attention toward her “Hey BC” Mitch spoke up nervously, instantly she knew something was wrong, the bucktoothed boy looked pale. Something was up, “Hey Buttercup nice seeing you” Pablo spoke up, they both looked like they were caught making out in the janitor’s closet.

“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up” Vince eyed here like she was a piece of candy, “Gotta say Butters you look fine as hell”, the green puff could feel her rage bubbling up, this could not be real, Mitch could not had set her up with this douche.

“The name’s Buttercup” she spoke with a growl, before she forced herself to sit down beside him since Mitch and Pablo had decided to cozy up at the other end of the booth. “Well, Buttercup…” he popped up the P with a sly look he continued “take your sit right here”, the raven-haired girl was battling the need to pop his head off his neck. Mitch looked at her with a nervous expression, her scowl was enough for him to know that he was in so much fucking trouble, Pablo looked at her and flinched, that’s right a scowl from Buttercup wasn’t for the faint of heart, especially when they fucked up this bad.

Finally sitting down Buttercup could feel how the sleaze bag snaked his arm through the headrest of the seat; this was going to be a shit show. The green puff looked at his friend as he texted something that had better be a very important message because Buttercup was 10 seconds away from making it his last.

As she leaned onto the table avoiding Vince’s arm she felt her phone vibrate. “I’m so fucking sorry Pablo said that he was talking to Matt about coming but Vince pushed him and told him that he would be taking the date with you and Pablo couldn’t shake him off I will make it up to you I swear”.

Buttercup looked at his friend before answering, “You better make it up to me or I swear I’m going to drop you in the middle of the fucking river and not look back, also tell Pablo to grow a pair”. Buttercup was fond of Pablo, they were good friends on kindergarten but drifted away as the years passed, he wasn’t a close friend but she considered him a good guy to hang out with. The only thing that she hated about him ,especially when it got her in to this shit of a situation, was his lack of a spine, he was a 6ft 2 football player if anyone should be able to stand up to a douchebag it was him.

“Well now that we’re all here we should order” Pablo spoke up trying to get them out of the awkwardness. Vince looked uninterested at what the boy had said constantly looking towards Buttercup’s legs, she loved this jeans, Bubbles had made such a great job with her outfit, too bad that she was going to have to burn them as soon as she got home.

“Y-yeah we should decided that now” Mitch spoke nervously looking at their menus they decided on their slices of pizza Buttercup had her eyes set on a meat supreme with some onion rings. The waiter approached them quickly asking for their orders, before she could speak up Vince talked over her “she will have 2 vegan pizza slices with no side orders”. Did… did this motherfucker just… “What the f-“ before she could retort he looked at her with a sleaziest look he could muster, she thought he must believe he looked smooth, “I know that taking care of that figure must be important”, oh no, oh hell no Buttercup looked at Mitch who scowled at the comment, Pablo had the same expression.

Trying to not ruin her best friend’s date she took a deep breath and decided to ignore the asshole beside her, she started to look around the place, a 50’s themed parlor with pink and light blue neon lights, a few people here and there giving life to the place but not packing it to make it uncomfortable. In the high seats on the bar a single person sat, a black hoodie and a green scarf covering his face eating a whole meat supreme pizza with fries on the side and a milkshake. Now that’s a meal she could enjoy not whatever bullshit this asshole ordered for her, but as a best friend she would soldier on, that was her thought process until she felt a hand on her thigh, with the most disgusting face she had ever seen Vince spoke up, “what’s so interesting…” Buttercup was not one for unwanted touch that was a big no no, but Mitch needed her support she would endur- “…babe”. Oh that’s it “Oh hell no” the buck toothed teen spoke up, hell no was right, “What the fuck Vince” Pablo spoke up, it seemed that seeing his beau offended finally sparked the man within the boy.

“What? You two focus on your date I will focus on min-” he tried to sound smooth but before he finished speaking the green puff removed his hand a got up. “Sorry Mitch but this isn’t going to work” civility now, ripping him a new one later, “Don’t worry about it I think we’ll be okay” Mitch spoke up “Yeah you can go Buttercup don’t worry” Pablo continued. As she turned Mitch whispered low enough that only she could hear, X hearing came in handy in these sort of situations “I’m so fucking sorry” Buttercup glanced at him and nodded, she would make him pay later, she appreciated the apology but he would have to learn a lesson.

As she walked, she felt someone tug at her jacket’s sleeve, Vince had grabbed it “where do you think you are going?” of course, assholes never knew when to quit. “I’m going home jackass now let go” she tugged her sleeve back and was able to take one more step before he grabbed her sleeved back, “Oh no, you are not rejecting me who the fuck do you think you are?”, people were beginning to look at them, “I’m a woman walking out on some douche bag now, let, go.” She tugged again but Vince had gripped her jacket with more strength, she could take it, no dipshit could ever hold a powerpuff down, but her jacket didn’t have X, with that last tug the stitches on her left shoulder came undone ripping the jacket’s sleeve a little. Oh, that was it, Buttercup wanted blood, no one fucked with her sister’s designs and lived to tell the tale, but before she could punch Vince square in the jaw a milkshake had been thrown to his face. The asshole had let go of her sleeve and was looking at his soiled Townsville Football jacket.

Behind Buttercup the hooded figure stood up, he was a bit taller than Pablo the green scarf covering his face, but she could see his eyes, a deep green and an angry scowl directed at Vince, she was sure she knew those eyes, she couldn’t place them but there was something there, something familiar.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?” oh right enraged dickhead was still here, Vince looked at the guy with absolute anger, he was ready to do something stupid Buttercup knew it in her bones. “The lady said let go, learn some manners shit for brains” the guy spoke with a husky voice, Buttercup would never admit this out loud but that tone did something for her, she didn’t know what but she could feel it.

“MANNERS!? YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?” before Buttercup could react Vince had thrown himself at the guy, he might be an asshole but Vince was still a football player and therefore a strong guy, or at least for your everyday person. Buttercup turned, since when had she become so slow?, trying to get him before he could get to the hooded boy, but before she could react the guy had slammed Vince onto the floor with enough strength to crack a few tiles but not break the floor, she assumed that it was Vince’s own weight working against him.

“I will talk to you however the fuck I want” he talked through his green scarf, an appetite to match her own and knack for talking down to assholes, Buttercup didn’t know who this guy was but she liked him already.

Before Vince could retort the guy picked him up by the scruff of his neck, whoever he was, he was strong. Locking one of the asshole’s arms behind him the black hooded person escorted him out of the parlor throwing him to the streets, “don’t let me see you stir trouble here again I fucking like this place and I will kick your ass if I see you here”. Vince scrambled up and ran away, muttering something about this not been over.

Wow, so this double date thing went from shit show, to shittier show to an actual good show, mark Buttercup impressed this day had really looked up. The guy took back his seat, looking at the manager “sorry about the mess”, the manager looked at him with a serious look, “I don’t care if you kick some pig out of my business, but do try not to make a mess with a milkshake again”. The waiter approached Buttercup, “I’m sorry about your jacket, I wish we had intervened before it got this bad”, the green puff shrugged “don’t worry about it nothing my sister can’t fix”. Turning her gaze to the hooded figure, she saw he was finishing his fries rather quickly, maybe the fight had given him an anxious craving, she approached him “hey… you didn’t have to do that but… thanks”, the guy chocked on his fries, punching his chest he swallowed hard, his voice raspy because of chocking, “don’t worry… I have to go you can have the rest of this pizza if you want it” she turned to the half pie of meat supreme that remained, “uh sure… thanks” the man turned towards the exit “don’t worry about it after all…” he opened the door “vegan slices are no meal for a green”. With her eyes wide she turned towards him only to find him already walking out, she rushed to follow him but as she exited, she saw that he had disappeared.

On the rooftop of the building next to the pizza parlor Butch saw Buttercup looking around before she walked back in, that was too close for comfort, Brick would have his head for even making contact, at the very least he had found a pizza place worth his while and seeing her again, well, that was an added bonus. Looking towards the direction of their apartment the green-eyed boy decided that he had scouted enough places for food and would continue tomorrow, when he can finally be out in the open, squatting to gain more momentum Butch jumped to land a few blocks away from the place. Checking that no one had noticed him he continued on walking, this had been a good day and tomorrow, oh man, tomorrow would be even better.

Bubbles skipped along the street’s handing flyers for the concert, Floyd and Lloyd asked to hand some to the people on her way back home and maybe leave some on the music stores along the way. She said yes the second they asked, she got to talk to a lot of people, get them to go to the concert and help her friends all in one single swoop.

Bubbles had already visited many of the music shops along the way, chatting with the owners, music had been a passion of her for the longest time, but she found herself more into fashion in the latest years. She entered her last stop before flying home, Oscars’ Strings ‘n Drums the music shop / museum of the city, a must go for any musician, no matter what you needed, as long as you were passionate about your music Oscar would go through any obstacle to get it. From a set of new strings, to any strange traditional instrument if you needed it he would get it.

Entering the shop, Bubbles noticed Oscar on the counter focused on a magazine, she walked onto the counter tapping on the glass to get his attention. Before meeting her gaze Oscar spoke, “Welcome to Strings and Drums how can I help- BUBBLES!” he finished cheerfully, he had been a great friends of the professor back in the day and treated the girls as his nieces, he was the one that got them their first instruments. “Hey Oscar how are you?” she loved hanging out here when she was younger; sound was always something that called her. “Good everything is good, how are you honey? I haven’t seen you in ages!” Oscar spoke happily, it was true she had drifted off from this place, maybe a comeback was needed, she remembered all the karaoke sessions she would do on the booths upstairs, she couldn’t remember the last time she singed… well she could but… well never mind that, she was happy to be back here. “Yeah I haven’t been here in a long time, sorry” she said shyly, Oscar shook his head “Oh don’t worry about it, music has its times, and some of them are away from itself”.

Bubbles smiled at the man, he understood music better than anyone on the city did and she loved how passionate he was about it, “but tell me honey what brings you back here? Ready for another karaoke session?” the blue puff smiled at the man as she shook her head, “not this time, my friends are playing this Saturday and I was hoping to leave a few flyers here”. Oscar took the flyers she had left and placed them on the counter, taking one and taping it to the main store window, “any friend of you girls is a friend of mine so of course you can leave them here” he smiled at her.

The blue puff beamed at the man, his kindness was something that she always appreciated. “Thank you Oscar you are amazing!” she said as she gave him a big hug, he hugged back “Anything for my bubsy boo, now go browse a little while I prepare a little something that I wanted to give you” Bubbles jumped with excitement at the mention of a surprise. She loved them especially when he made them because he always knew what you needed even if sometimes you didn’t know yourself.

Walking through the aisle she saw all the new collections that Oscar had added, from a classic jukebox with a complete vinyl set, to a mayuri a typical instrument of India, or at least that what the tag said. Continuing with her little tour Bubbles turned to the guitar aisle, from encased signed guitars by the biggest rock stars to the newest models for aspiring musicians, Oscar’s shop had it all, including a very handsome blonde boy looking at the collection.

The boy had a jean jacket and black jeans that did wonders for his figure and a blue baseball cap that gave an amazing contrast with his hair, the aviator glasses somehow completed the whole look, call her vain if you wanted but this encounter had reminded her why she got into fashion.

The boy seemed to be muttering something while looking at the guitar, “…limited 70’s edition, but that doesnt make sense the bridge and tuners don’t match, why would someo-“.  
He turned towards her and froze in place, oh god maybe he caught her staring at him, well done Bubbles you meet one of the top 5 cutest boys on the planet and you mess it up.

Before she could dart away, the boy spoke up, “Hey…” Bubbles turned around, she swallowed hard before speaking “Hey mmm s-sorry for interrupting you I-I was just browsing” okay, no panic, she could do this, scratching the back of his head the blonde boy spoke “I-it’s okay I was just browsing too”, oh lord no, a cute well-dressed blonde boy with a shyness streak, Bubbles was doomed. “Oh okay…” come on, Bubbles could do this she was a social butterfly she could make rocks talk to her, “…mmm y-you were saying something about that guitar?” The boy looked back to the guitar. She couldn’t see his expression clearly because of the sunglasses but she could tell he was very focused on the instrument, “Y-yeah, is displayed a-as an original 70’s limited edition Stargazer 1200 but the bridge and the tuners are from the 80’s model. As if someone customized it but it doesn’t make sense the quality of the 80’s generation had dropped back then, so why would someone do that?”.

Bubbles wasn’t big on music history or the materials that made a guitar, but she understood well enough and could tell he was very passionate about what he was talking about but Oscar was an exceptional curator of instruments that mistake could not have happened there had to be an explanation. “I-I’m sorry for rambling on is just… well if someone were to buy this guitar they would eventually find those discrepancies and I wouldn’t want the owner to get in trouble, this is the first time I’m here and I love this place already”. Bubbles had to make a double check to make sure she was breathing, she thought that she could resist this boy’s charms but adding good intentions?, this was unfair and he knew it.

“Well, let’s talk to the owner about it I’m sure there’s an explanation” the blue puff had summoned every ounce of dignity to keep herself from swooning out loud, “O-oh, I-I don’t know, I don’t really want to trouble him, maybe I’m just wrong” the boy doubted himself. Bubbles looked at his face, she wasn’t really sure but she thought the boy was slightly blushing under his sunglasses, maybe she was wrong, she was praying to every possible god that she wasn’t but she was not going to chance it.

“It’s okay I know him since I was a kid I’m sure he would love to hear someone so passionate talk about his instruments” the blonde girl reassured him, she might have stuttered here and there, but when the time for encouraging came no one could shake bubble’s resolve.

“Y-You really think he would hear me out?” the boy smiled at her, mark the date, Bubbles had fallen in love and was not willing to get out of it any time soon. “I’m sure he will! He’s a great music curator so I know he would really appreciate your comments”. The boy beamed a bright smile at her, she was done for, not that there was any more resistance from her heart but she just had mentally confirmed that she was smitten.

They quickly approached the counter where Oscar waited with a wrapped box with a bow, Bubbles knew that it was her surprise but that would have to wait for now. “Hey Oscar” the man looked at her and the boy curiously “Hey Bubsy, who’s your friend?” the boy straightened himself up nervously, he was about 6 feet and a few inches tall Bubbles wasn’t sure yet. “Oh we just met we were watching the classic guitars display and he noticed something”. Oscar looked at the boy with an inquisitive look; Bubbles could have sworn that she felt the ground bellow her feet shake a little. Finally the blonde boy spoke up “Y-yeah I was looking at your collection a-and I noticed the Stargazer 1200, the limited 70’s edition”.

Oscar smiled at the boy crossing his arms with a knowing look, “Ah yes, one of my greatest finds I may say”, the blonde boy looked pale “W-well I was looking at it and I noticed t-that mmm…” the boy looked at her she couldn’t see his eyes but she could feel the doubt in them. With a reassuring smile she nodded for him to speak up, blonde boy smiled at her and continued “well the thing is that is not a full original 70’s limited edition, it has parts from the 80’s collection that had dipped in quality at the time”. Oscar’s eyes widened at this, “… wait, you are telling me that my 70’s Stargazer is a fake?” Bubbles had never seen such a look on Oscar, he was always confident about his knowledge of music so this was unnerving, the boy was quick to answer “No, no oh god no, it’s real is just that the bridge and the tuners are from the 80’s so most likely it was a custom”. At this, Oscar calmed down considerably, “Oh, I will check that out later, thanks for pointing it out, you seem to know your instruments”.

The boy scratched the back of his head nervously “Haha yeah, I actually play guitar, something I picked up along the-” the boy looked at Bubbles his face going from comfortable to nervous instantly and cut himself off. “A-anyway I should get going I-I have to go back home” the blonde boy turned to her and opened his mouth as if wanting to say something but then he turned back to the counter “Thank you for letting me go around your shop bye!” he blurted out before heading quickly for the exit. Oh, no Bubbles could not allow this, he was leaving and she didn’t even get to give him her number, there had to be something that would help her see him again something that… “MY FRIENDS ARE PLAYING A CONCERT THIS SATURDAY AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU COULD COME!” she blurted out before she could think about it, shocked by what she did she put both hands on her mouth blushing a bright red on her face. As if sent by the angels Oscar spoke up “Oh yeah, this kids are playing on Saturday you should totally go” he handed the boy one of the flyers.

He took the flyer and looked at it, Bubbles could feel the anxiety rising within her, please say yes was all she could hear on her head “Oh wow, I would love to go!” it took everything out of bubbles not to jump in absolute glee at the boy’s arms “G-great t-then I’ll see you t-there”. The boy smiled shyly at her and this time she knew that he was blushing “uh s-sure I-I’ll see you there”.

They stood on their places for a few seconds before Oscar cleared his throat, the mystery boy was the first to react “Oh right, a-anyway I love your shop uh b-bye” and just like that he left the store, Bubbles followed him with her eyes until he disappeared from the window. The blue puff was floating on air, literally she was about a feet from the floor, “So, it seems my Bubsy boo got herself a date” Oscar spoke with a smirk. At the mention of that Bubbles lost all flight and landed straight on her bottom, rubbing the spot where she landed she spoke “I-it’s nothing l-like that. It’s just a-a normal outing with friends w-we will j-just be on the same place at t-the same t-t-time” she was the blue puff but her face could give her older sister a run for her money. The large man looked at her with a knowing look “Sure, sure a normal outing with the cute blonde boy who you literally invited to go”, Bubbles sighed dreamily at the mention of him, “yeeeeeah”. Oscar rolled his eyes at her “Too bad you didn’t get his name”. Yeah too bad she didn’t get his… “WAIT I DIDN’T GET WHAT!?” The blonde girl turned to the larger man with a shocked expression “Oh god why didn’t you tell me?” Oscar shrugged “I thought you knew and were going to ask him” Bubbles got up and rested her forehead on the counter “Oh god how could I forget that? Oh god whyyyy?” with a deep chuckle Oscar began to rub her shoulder “Don’t worry honey you will see him again on Saturday right? After all I don’t think you will be forgetting what he looked like anytime soon”. He was right sure he had his face covered but his voice and the way he spoke were repeating on a constant loop on her head.

“Anyway here you go Bubsy” Oscar handed her the gift he had prepared for her, as she opened the box she found a microphone with her name carved on one side “is a little something that may give your musical side a spark again, I know you are all about fashion and I know that is your passion but music is something that you will always carry within you”. Bubbles smiled as she hugged him, “Thank you Oscar I… I may give it a try later” she loved fashion and was really considering a career on it but it was true that she had left her musical side too far on the dark, but who knows maybe after today’s events, she might actually start signing again.

The second he was out of sight Boomer darted at full speed, in a blink of an eye he found himself 20 blocks away from the shop, making sure that no one was looking at him Boomer leaned on one of the walls. Why, why was Bubbles Utonium the cutest girl on earth?, he had gotten curious when the owner of the shop shouted her name, getting distracted by that Stargazer was actually a blessing in disguise, it gave him the chance to talk to her. Oh god, Brick would roast him alive for that, but he couldn’t help himself, the second he laid eyes on her he knew he had to talk to her. She was so amazing, so encouraging, oh lord and of course he had reverted to a scared 10 year old who stuttered every third word as soon as she showed up. He thought his crush on his counterpart back in the day was bad but this, this was a new level of fucking bad and Brick would kill him, Boomer was about to panic until he looked at his hands clutching the flyer, Saturday night. He would go to a concert with her on Saturday night. Smiling widely Boomer jumped in victory, he kept on walking with a rhythm in his step, what Brick didn’t knew wouldn’t hurt him. The blue rowdy was already glad about starting school tomorrow but now, now, he was excited.

Brick had finished buying all the necessary groceries for the dinner he promised his brothers, today had been a productive day, he got intel about the girls and their whereabouts, he finished his business with the school administration, made a powerplay on the legendary Ms. Keane, got to explore a few of the libraries in the city and had finally found a coffee shop with good quality coffee. Brick had an incredibly productive day and now to reward himself for all his efforts he was going to cook the meanest lamb stew this city had ever seen, his talent for cooking had come naturally, as all things, food is chemicals and if there is something that he was good with was chemicals. Add the exact amount of each ingredient and you would end up with the best meal you had in ages, add a single milligram beyond the measure and that food would end up in the trash.

Just like anything else Brick had mastered cooking to the upmost perfection, just a matter of paying attention around you, just like he was always used to. After all the preparations he left the covered pan with the stew on the oven, he had an hour to kill and so he decided to sit down on the couch in front of the flat screen TV, this day had been productive and this few moments of peace before his brothers returned were all he needed to relax.

Closing his eyes he remembered the scene today at school, trying to evoke every single detail he had seen, he needed all those details for the memory map in his head, knowing where everything was at all times gave him the edge he needed in every situation he faced. He was caught unprepared once and that… that would never happen again.

_“WE BEAT YOU, WE WON, LEAVE AND NEVER COMEBACK!”_

Brick scowled his eyes still closed, this was the fourth time today that that particular memory had invaded his peace, he assumed that being back here had triggered a response from his psyche and would subside eventually.

Still he found himself remembering the voice that had kicked him out all those years ago, seeing Blossom again had sparked a basic reaction on him, he needed to bump into her, he needed her to confront him for not apologizing, he had almost fucked the whole mission up. He could not allow that to happen again, they were here on business and for this phase, they had to keep unwanted attention at bay at all costs.

The first part of his plan required them to be able to control their impulses and to keep all the training they had received at the front of their minds, letting their impulses get the better of them would only cause them trouble.

Still he couldn’t shake the thought of looking at her again, just like them the powerpuffs had grown. He remembered Buttercup and Bubbles scowling at him the green puff had a leather jacket, green shirt with black jeans and black boots, the blue puff had a sweater too big for her, and a button up with a pair of jeans, both looks suited them. Then there was Blossom, she had a red business suit with a white button up and a red tie, her copper locks perfectly framing her face, the suit enhanced all the attributes she possessed and even Brick had to admit that she looked amazing. Of course that all this was part of his process to create the most accurate image of the school he could muster, he remembered the fire alarm right next to the buck toothed guy next to Buttercup, and he remembered the faint tan the brunette girl next to bubbles was sporting.

Listening to her voice again had him smirking at the ceiling, “Excuse you” he spoke remembering the challenge in her voice as he kept on walking to Keane’s office, he opened his eyes and scowled at the black screen the TV was offering, “I wont excuse me…” he spoke in a low growl.

_“WE BEAT YOU, WE WON, LEAVE AND NEVER COMEBACK!”_

He glared at the TV, “I’m back…” he could feel the fire on his throat asking for release, letting a small flare shoot out Brick continued, “I’m back, and I’ll get you back”. He remembered his brothers faces, beaten, broken, walking away from a city that never wanted them “we’ll get you all back”.

Just as he finished speaking the door opened the familiar voice of Butch filled the room “Oh hell yeah, I don’t know what is in there but smells fucking amazing”. Brick smiled at his brother remarks, he knew the green rowdy had a day of exploring the city, making a list of the best possible places for food and eating until he passed out.

But if Brick knew his brother as well as he did he could guarantee he had room for more “Lamb stew with a few potatoes on the side”, Butch was in the middle of grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and perked up at the mention of the dish, “oh hell fucking yeah, have I ever told you that I love you ,you piece of shit?” Brick smirked at his brother “every time I cook something with meat, fuck head”.

As they spoke the door opened again, Boomer walked in “Hello fuckers, oh what is that? It smells amazing!” Brick gave the same answer to Boomer, the blonde couldn’t help but smile “awesome”, jumping from where he hung his jacket Boomer landed on the couch next to Brick, “always a pleasure to eat your cooking big bro, no matter of how much of an asshole you are”.

Brick looked at his youngest brother “well you are in a good mood”, Boomer for all his rowdiness was the most soft spoken of the three, the only times he would let his tongue loose was because he was really happy or really angry, and seeing how he was grinning like an idiot the choice was clear. “Yep” Boomer popped the p, Brick raised an eyebrow and looked at Butch who was looking at their brother with the same inquisitive look, “did something happen?” he asked, the blonde gave his brothers an odd look before shrugging, “not really, I just had a good day, I found a really cool music shop, they had a great guitar collection”. Brick kept on looking at his brother, something here was amiss, the red head looked straight ahead “I assume that it has something to do with that flyer that is sticking out of your pocket”.

Boomer looked at the flyer with wide eyes, “oh, yeah the owner was really cool and he recommended a concert that’s happening on Saturday, and I was thinking of going” the blue rowdy answered, Brick wasn’t entirely convinced but before he could inquire further Butch spoke up, “that sounds cool, we should totally go there”. Brick pondered the thought on his head for a few seconds, “very well, provided everything goes right through this first week we will go to this concert”. The other two smiled at their leader, Brick knew the importance of relaxation and winding down, especially in a high priority mission like this one, so he assumed that giving his brothers some leeway on certain weekends and holidays would do the team good.

Just as he finished speaking the kitchen clock ringed. Brick got up and approached the oven to get the pan with the stew, his brothers started to set the small table near the couch in front of the TV, adding the finishing touches Brick took the pan carefully setting it on a wooden tablet to not damage the table.

He served his brothers a portion, they had enough stew for a few rounds so there would be no problem with sizes, “oh wait” Butch got up and went to the fridge and grabbed three beers, he opened them and handed one to him and Boomer. Raising his bottle Brick spoke up “To starting a new mission”, Butch followed suit “To kicking ass” he said with a leer, of course that was the one thing on his mind, Boomer raised his last “To us”, both brothers looked at their youngest “Pussy” the green rowdy spoke up. The three brothers snorted at his comment, with a clink of their bottles their put on some basketball game and began eating, this was the start of something new, tomorrow a whole new world opened up to them, and they would have to navigate it to the best of their abilities. It would take everything in them to make sure this operation succeeded, Brick pondered for a second before taking another bite of the stew, perhaps Boomer’s toast was exactly what they needed. A toast to their duty, a toast to their passions a toast to them.

_Hello Townsville! 24HzNEWS bringing you the latest news on this new morning! After yesterday’s recalibrations_ , _the sonar for monster detection and deflection is fully functional! TVPD is monitoring the coasts to make sure that no stragglers leaked through the additional defenses, although the chance are low is always good to be on the lookout! In other news Townsville very own talking dog has turned 14 today, we wish our communal best friend a very happy birth- CLICK_

Blossom woke up once again full of energy for the day ahead of her, borrowing a page of Bubbles book she put on some jeans with a pink button up and a pink sweater, she got up to start her morning routine, but Bubbles was already up and running, happily humming as she prepared breakfast, her sister was always cheerful but the pink puff couldn’t remember the last time she heard her doing that.

With the Blue puff already up and running she decided to go do the hard work of the house, she expected the green puff to put on some of the same resistance of yesterday, but to her surprise her sister was already getting out of bed when she entered, now that was odd, “what are you doing up?”. Buttercup looked at her sister as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles, “Let’s just say that I have a reason to be up and early today” she said with a devious smirk, Blossom couldn’t help but shudder at the expression, “oh I forgot, how did the double date go?”, Buttercup smiled broadly, “it went pretty well, specially after my _“date”_ left” her sister said. The red head looked at her sister with a sympathetic smile “Oh Buttercup I’m sorry”, her sister looked at her as if she had spoken in Chinese, “Ha don’t worry about it, I’ll explain everything on our way to school”. Blossom headed to the kitchen as the green part of their trio changed into her clothes, she thought Bubbles had prepared their everyday breakfast not the feast that she was looking at. From bacon, eggs and sausages to cubes of every fruit they had, three fresh glasses of orange juice, a mountain of pancakes with honey, a cup of tea and one of coffee were displayed on the table.

Blossom could barely process what she was seeing when she heard the green puff speak up behind her, “what the fuck? Did the queen come over for breakfast”, the blonde girl only giggled “Don’t be silly BC something much more important happened”, the older sisters looked at each other, the raven-haired girl shrugged. Each of them took their seats as they saw the blue puff add a last batch of pancakes to the mix, as they ate Bubbles kept on humming “Oh BC your jacket is ready is on the hanger by the door”, the green puff nodded a thanks as she ate her batch of bacon. “So Bubbles… what happened that you made breakfast for the next three days” Blossom wasn’t ungrateful, everything was delicious but there was no way they could finish everything, well maybe Buttercup could but they didn’t have the time for that.

“Oh you know I’m just happy about yesterday, we got invited to a concert, I went to Oscars’ after a long time and I met the love of my life”, ah yes, Blossom smiled at the mention of the older man, a good family friend, someone they could trus- “Wait what was that last part?” Blossom must have misheard “Oh yeah, I met the love of my life yesterday” Blossom stared at her young sister “wha- when- how did that happened?” Bubbles giggled her face blushing, “yesterday at Oscars, oh girls you have no idea, he‘s so amazing, so kind, so cute I can’t believe it” Buttercup looked at the blue puff as she munched some bacon “so… are you in a relationship now or what?” Bubbles looked at her sister as deer caught in the headlights “N-nothing like that, I-I don’t even know his name” Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and then to their sister “how can he be the love of your life if you don’t even know his name?” the green puff had a habit of going straight to the point. Bubbles hit the table with her forehead “I forgot to ask okay” she sounded so defeated, Blossom covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle, “Rookie mistake” the green puff spoke with a chuckle. The blue puff looked at them with a slight glare “Don’t be mean! Besides I invited him to the concert on Saturday so I know we will see each other there!”

Blossom looked at her sister “Okay so he is coming with us?” Bubbles hit the table again “I forgot to tell him to meet us, oh god” Blossom reached for her sister’s hand drawing circles with her thumb to comfort her. “Oh don’t worry Bubbles I’m sure you will find each other, and who knows, you might actually bump to each other and share a passionate kiss” she evoked the same words her sister had spoken on lunch yesterday. The youngest Utonium beamed a bright smile at her, the green puff making a disgusted face at the exchange.

As they finished breakfast, the three of them grabbed their bags and headed outside, this time the professor did not say goodbye to them, the monitoring of the monster sonar recalibrations had taken a big part of the night and he had to be clearly exhausted.

“And then my jacket got ripped by the shoulder, I was about to punch Vince hard enough to send him flying but before I got the chance this guy threw his milkshake at him” Blossom listened her sister’s story with attention, of course that she was paying attention to the road, but this was too good a story to ignore. “So Vince decided to go full asshole and tackle the guy, but before I had the chance to do anything the guy had thrown him on the floor, and this guy…” She laughed before continuing, Bubbles looked at the green puff with a curious look and a smile, “he says _I will talk to you however the fuck I want,_ that was so, fucking, good!” Blossom started to understand why Bubbles looked at their sister like that, “So he then leaves me with half a meat supreme and free shake that the manager wanted to give him, and then I got to rip Pablo and Mitch a new one, if that’s what dates are all about I want to do it again”. Bubbles whispered low enough for Blossom to hear as the green puff talked about how she went off on the two boys, “Seems I wasn’t the only one to find love yesterday” the red head giggled at this. as she turned the corner to the school parking lot Buttercup finished her tale “I can’t wait to see Mitch and Pablo’s faces, fuckers deserve to pay” she said with a wicked smile forming on her face.

As they got out of the car, they were greeted by the sight of Mitch and Pablo wearing matching black t-shirts, like Mitch’s old one from their kindergarten days. Except Mitch’s read “Me and my asshole boyfriend messed with Buttercup” and Pablo’s t-shirt read “I’m the asshole boyfriend”. Buttercup laughed clutching her sides at them, they sighed in defeat “Yeah, yeah I get it I suck, I’ll get you back for this BC” Mitch spoke trying to sound dignified that only made Buttercup laugh even harder. Drying a tear from her eye the green puff answered, “Is what you get for fucking with me”. Pablo only stood there a smile on his face but with a defeated expression “I will accept this, it gets me back to your good side and besides…” he took Mitch’s hand in his “it sped things along for me and my Bombon” Mitch could only blush at this , Buttercup gagged.

Blossom and Bubbles laughed at their friends and joined the conversation about the misadventure that was their first official date, but before they could get further into the conversation, they heard the distinct sound of engine revving up.

As they turned they saw a red sports car speeding their way, the car took a sharp turn to the left and spinning in the school parking lot it left a circular mark of where the tires burned the pavement. The car suddenly took another turn and as if nothing happened the driver placed it perfectly on the spot right next to the girl’s SUV.

Students started to gather around the commotion, Blossom couldn’t believe her eyes someone just broke all kinds of speeding limits in a school zone, she could feel her righteous wrath bubbling up but before she could act on it she heard the distant screams of Robin

Running at full speed Robin kept on screaming at the top of her lungs “GIRLS!” she stopped a few steps from them, they circled her worried about what had the brunette so altered, unable to calm her breath robin tried to speak up “GIRLS… THE… TH-… THE NEW STUDENTS!” she looked up towards the car that had just parked, a look of pure shock and terror invaded her face “oh no”.

The three powerpuff turned ready to confront the culprits, whoever they were, celebrities, prodigies or whatever; they were not getting away with this, just as they turned their expressions changed from a challenging scowl to pure shock.

Getting out of the driver’s seat a red head with a red hat and piercing red eyes looked straight at them, wearing a jean jacket with a red flannel button up a pair of black jeans, through the cap’s opening his hair covered part of his fore head, there was no mistaking it Brick was here.

A deep laugh came from the passenger seat, jet black hair spiked up, dressed in black jeans filled by powerful legs with a black shirt and a dark green open hoodie, deep green eyes that would have transmitted peace were it not for that shine that spoke of an inner taste for incredible violence. The boy that had more than once beat them senseless, “Told you he could do it with his eyes covered pay up fucker!” Butch stood tall looking behind him with a grin before he turned toward them his smile going from fun to challenging.

From the backseats, a blonde boy with his hair styled to look down with a softer voice spoke up, “yeah, yeah whatever bet you he can’t do it in reverse though”. He had a white button up with a deep blue sweater and a pair black skinny jeans his deep blue eyes had a shine that spoke of the joy that speeding on that car had brought him, Boomer looked at his brothers before finally looking at the girls with a smile.

There was no question; there was no doubt, after 7 years the Rowdy Ruff Boys were back in town.


End file.
